The University of Cincinnati (UC) Education and Research Center (ERC) proposes to continue training occupational health professionals in graduate and continuing education for the five-year period of July 2011 through June 2016. Established In 1977, the ERC provides graduate education for students in six programs through three colleges on the UC campus: College of Engineering and Applied Science (Occupational Safety and Health Engineering), College of Nursing (Occupational Health Nursing), College of Medicine (Biomonitoring, Hazardous Substances Academic Training, Occupational Hygiene and Occupational Medicine Residency). The Targeted Research Training (TRT) Involves faculty and students In all academic programs to provide a safer and more healthful workplace in regionally Important employment sectors: firefighters and emergency responders, low wage workers and health care workers. The ERC joins with 13 other regional institutions in a collaboration to implement a Pilot Research Program (PRP) to develop research skills among students and faculty new to health and safety research. A Continuing Education program spans all disciplines, serving the region and other states and countries. To these ongoing activities, we propose to add a program in Health Physics. These programs are organized as an ERC to accomplish the following: 1. Provide Interdisciplinary education for graduate students;2. Develop and support research skills through pilot projects and research training;3. Conduct innovative and interdisciplinary research on occupational exposures, illnesses and Injuries, the design of control strategies and effectiveness of interventions;4. Deliver continuing education, consultation and outreach to address environmental and occupational safety and health needs through regional partnerships;5. Translate research findings into practice. Annual enrollment will be at least four medicine residents and five students in the other core programs, and three students in the allied programs. At least 600 participants will attend continuing education programs annually. RELEVANCE: Workplace injury and illness adds substantially to health care costs. The educational programs offered by the ERC will prepare professionals to serve in their respective roles on the health and safety team-Identifying hazardous exposures, reducing risk and treating injury and illness. Through outreach students translate research to practice and learn of the need for continuing education as part of life-long learning.